Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to a lens barrel equipped with an optical system.
Background Information
A lens barrel in which a second stage that supports a third lens group is able to retract with respect to a first stage has been disclosed in the past (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2011-215389).
With prior art, the second stage that supports the third lens group is supported retractably with respect to the first stage. An opening is provided to the first stage, and in the imaging state, the third lens group of the second stage is disposed in this opening. Also, since the third lens group of the second stage moves from the imaging state to the retracted state, the movement path of the third lens group is ensured by the first stage. More precisely, the movement path of the third lens group is ensured by the outer peripheral part of the first stage. An offset light blocking wall is formed on the first stage so as to link the outer peripheral part of the first stage corresponding to the movement path of the third lens group. However, if the outer peripheral part of the first stage corresponding to the movement path of the third lens group is merely linked in an offset state by the offset light blocking wall, there is the risk that the strength of the first stage, that is, the strength of the lens barrel, is not adequate.
The technology disclosed herein was conceived in light of the above problem, and it is an object of the present technology to increase the strength of a lens barrel.